


Brittana/Hospital

by Jasmino924



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmino924/pseuds/Jasmino924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears and heartache as Brittana visit the emergency room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittana/Hospital

Santana fought back tears. Big, strong Santana from Lima Heights Adjacents never cried, this time it was different. These tears were for Brittany. Her woman was in pain and the tears were streaming down the latina’s face, each one flowing more rapidly with each blink.

“Help me!” Brittany cried out. Santana knew there was nothing she could do but she hated that Brittany was suffering, in that hospital bed, surrounded by unfamiliar men and women in white coats, prodding the lovable blonde’s body, attempting to prevent her pain.

It was no use. Minutes later, the cries of pain stopped. Brittany fell silent. Santana gasped.

The tears started again. Santana wiped each drop of water from her cheek and smiled. “Don’t cry”, Brittany said, “this isn’t how you want our child’s first impression of you to be”.


End file.
